Fan:Dragora (Shiramu-Kuromu)
Dragora is an odd name to have for a Digimon such as this. Normally you'd associated the name with Black Dragons known for having 4 wings, arms, and legs, but Imperialdramon lacks a second set of wings. Another thing, it's not Black at all, but more Blue or White in coloration. So, how did this Imperialdramon gain it's name of Dragora? Because it single handedly beat up EVERY Digimon that The Grand One had EVER created. Not even Gaiamon stood a chance, who has been deemed by Grandis to be his strongest creation even if it's merely Super Ultimate in level. The best part? The Grand One did NOTHING but use aspects already implemented into DMO to make Dragora as powerful as he is. Many people criticize SuperMechadramon as being a completely broken powerhouse, but Dragora calls all of them idiots because SuperMechadramon, INCLUDING it's variant forms, are absolute jokes because they can pretty much ONLY work as a combined form, and that their individual forms are weak, and not only that, but due to the way they Xros Digivolve, one only has to simple strike the correct spot and you'll manually disassemble an entire Mechadramon combination with utter ease. Pretty much any Digimon with a bladed Chrome Digizoid weapon can accomplish this. Though Dragora does admit KiryuMechadramon is the most powerful for a good reason, he believes the only reason that SuperMechadramon has it's status at all is because he wasn't there at the time to curb stomp the Mechadramons. Dragora is often late to the party, but when he finally shows up, it turns into nothing but a slaughter festival as Dragora's Omni Sword is capable of cleaving SuperMechadramon clean in half, and also doing the same for the mighty Fusiondramon. Clearly Paladin Mode is to never be underestimated, as Dragora says that no matter how many new Digimon are added in the future, he and every other Paladin Mode Imperialdramon will maintain their own status as THE most powerful Digimon to ever exist, past, present, and future. Digimon Masters Online As of 6/2/2013, Dragora is Level 70 and just recently obtained Paladin Mode. His stats are reinforced 12/12 with Attack and Block at Max, and his size rank is 5/5. His DigiEgg was bought from the Cash Shop with the sheer luck of it being a 5/5 Egg, and he is also Titanoking's 4th Digimon obtained and also his birthday present. In any game in general, Shiramu-Kuromu wastes virtually no time in obtaining the Imperialdramon line, as whenever that line is obtainable in the game, that is his VERY first priority. He belongs to the GloriousOnes guild, which Shiramu-Kuromu owns under the player name Titanoking. Digimon: Aftermath Dragora finally shows up after The Grand One becomes sick and tired of the hate towards his own creations. So, under the order to eliminate EVERY B/C Digimon to ever exist, leaving no survivors, Dragora heads out and completely obliterates the Digital World in the B/C Universe by hijacking Gaiamon, before promptly cleaving the massive Digimon into pieces and sending them hurtling into the largest star to completely destroy it. After destroying Gaiamon, Dragora heads to the Galactic Core, which he intends to use as a gate way to the other Digimon Universe that have B/C Digimon. However, Dragoramon had ordered his closest ally to make sure nobody gets through, but this order fails badly when Dragora completely destroys the other largest Dragora in existence, and proceeds to the alternate universe, which he destroys by using All Delete on the Satellite that houses the Digital World, completely destroying all Digimon present in that universe in the process. Next, Dragora heads to the location of the final battle against the main protagonists and Dragoramon, where Dragora promptly orders The Grand One to summon a creature called Oblivion to the battlefield, and with one final Giga Death blast to Oblivion, Dragoramon, the protagonists, Duo and her relatives, and anything The Grand One has ever created has been entirely destroyed, and no memory of The Grand One's involvement in any of the other, official Digimon universes exists because of Dragoramon's permanent destruction. After this, The Grand One wakes up from his dream, after he realizing he dreamt it all, and proceeds to design Brondramon and Cobaldramon, but for entirely different purposes than as Digimon, as his plans for something even greater have only just begun, all the while Marty uses Dragora, as his DMO incarnation, to maintain his higher status in DMO among the lesser known players to this very day.